Letter
by sdane
Summary: Su padre le enseño muchas cosas. Le enseño a ser un hombre con carácter; le enseño a amar su apellido y a hacer que perdurara; le enseño a ser alguien frió y calculador. Pero si había algo que su padre nunca le enseño fue a pelear por lo que él amaba y ahora lo estaba pagando.


**NOTA: Este one shot esta inspirado y basado en una imagen de _letterstomrpotter_ de Tumblr, el credito por la imagen es para ella/el.**

* * *

Su padre le enseño muchas cosas. Le enseño a ser un hombre con carácter; le enseño a amar su apellido y a hacer que perdurara; le enseño a ser alguien frio y calculador. Pero si había algo que su padre nunca le enseño fue a pelear por lo que él amaba y ahora lo estaba pagando.

* * *

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Siempre sentí que si hubiéramos decidido estar juntos, habríamos sido una versión de Romeo y Julieta, una rara y muy peculiar versión de Romeo y Julieta. Rose habla todo el tiempo sobre Scorpius. En ocasiones pienso que nosotros crecimos en la generación equivocada, pudimos haber hecho muchas cosas en este tiempo._

 _Con Amor,_

 _Weasley._

Draco sonrió al terminar de leer la carta. Su sonrisa era muy pequeña pero era algo valida. Volvió su vista a la cara que tenía entre sus manos y la miro detenidamente: la letra seguía siendo delicada y precisa, sin ningún manchón o error en el papel. Así era Hermione Granger (Weasley si usábamos su apellido de casada), así era Hermione, _su Hermione._ Siempre tan perfeccionista en todo lo que hacía, siempre tan pulcra hasta en el más mínimo detalle y siempre tan correcta hasta en aquellas reglas tan absurdas. Pero sobre todo, siempre tan querida y amada por todos, especialmente por él, por Draco Malfoy.

Dejo a un lado de la carta y poso su mirada en su hijo, de quince años, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro en la estancia de la gran mansion. Scorpius era la copia exacta de Draco: mismo cabello rubio, mismos color de ojos y misma mirada fría. Todos decían que era el retrato de su padre pero Draco no estaba de acuerdo en eso; Scorpius tenía algo que él jamás tuvo: _valor._

No era que Draco no fuera valiente en situaciones que lo ameritaban, pero Draco jamás había tenido el valor de acercarse a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado y declarársele. Admiraba que su primogénito se hubiera acercado a Rose y le confesara sus sentimientos, sin importarle los prejuicios que él o su abuelo le hubieran impuesto o el 'qué dirán' de la gente. Draco sabía que la valentía y los no-prejuicios de Scorpius los había heredado de su difunta esposa, a la cual quiso mucho pero jamás amo.

Por una vez en su vida, decidió mandar al diablo todos aquellos prejuicioso que su padre le había impartido desde muy joven y decidió hacer lo que deseaba. De uno de los cajones de su escritorio saco una hoja de papel, tomo un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir. Al inicio tenía claro lo que deseaba expresar en aquel papel, pero a medida de que escribía dejo que sus sentimientos hablaran en lugar de su razón.

Cuando acabo de escribir dejo el bolígrafo a un lado y miro el pedazo de papel, revisando que no hubiera ningún error o manchón. Doblo la hoja en tres, tomo un sobre de uno de sus cajones y lo guardo dentro del sobre. Escribió el destino de la carta y para quien para después levantarse de su silla, con sobre en mano, y caminar hasta donde se encontraba su hijo.

Al llegar hasta el chico, Draco se sentó en la silla de al lado dejando a Scorpius algo confundido.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto el chico con algo de temor. El mayor asintió.

—De hecho sí. —El chico asintió para que su padre continuara —Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre Rose Weasley.

Scorpius abrió los ojos asombrado. —Pero, padre, dijiste que no mencionara ese nombre y apellido otra vez en esta casa.

—Lo recuerdo, —dijo posando su vista en el sobre que estaba en su regazo —pero creo que si la señorita Weasley hace feliz a mi único hijo, merece la pena oír de hablar de ella aunque sea una vez.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —pregunto el chico sonriendo.

Draco giro su mirada hasta su escritorio donde se encontraba aún se encontraba la carta de Hermione.

—Digamos que alguien me abrió los ojos, eso es todo.

* * *

Hermione Weasley se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa, en sus manos tenía una carta que estaba terminando de leer. Sintió unas cuantas lagrimas brotar de sus ojos en cuanto termino de leer la carta. Sonrió para sí misma memorizando cada una de las palabras escritas; los sentimientos que se habían impregnado en aquel trozo de papel no iban a cambiar la situación actual de ambos pero Hermione estaba segura de algo: _ella jamás había amado a alguien tanto como amaba a Draco Malfoy._


End file.
